


Stay With Me

by verobird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, HEA, Happy Ending, M/M, Rancher Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/pseuds/verobird
Summary: He remembered the first time he met Stiles, a hot summer that seemed so long ago now. Derek reflects on the summers he got to spend with Stiles. Now that they're adults, he comes to the realization he might just miss him, and want him to stay.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was really in my feels today, so after listening to Stay With Me by Roo Panes, I came out with this fluffy ficlet. Enjoy.

“You’re still out here?” Laura walked out to the porch.

Derek was rocking back and forth on the porch swing, a beer in hand, “Just thinking”.

What he wouldn’t fess up to was that he once again thinking of Stiles. It had been over a year and a half since he last saw him. Derek knew things wouldn’t always stay the same as when they were kids. 

He remembered the first time he met Stiles, a hot summer that seemed so long ago now. They must have been in their early teenage years. Stiles’ father let him stay with the McCalls for the summer since his mother had passed away a few months before that. He was quiet at first, kept to himself. But he somehow found himself at the Hale ranch that was next door. Derek found him by the goats, Stiles quietly speaking to the goats and telling them his story.

Derek overheard most of it, he felt bad for the kid that was around his age. So he let him be, that is until Laura came out yelling at Derek to milk to goats. That was when Stiles noticed Derek standing awkwardly by the gate. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just had to get away from the McCalls, well mostly Scott. I’ll go,” Stiles got up from his spot, ready to go away.

Derek sighed, “Wait, uh, you can stay. Just, I have to milk the goats,” Derek sounded like an idiot even to his own ears. 

Stiles smiled at Derek, “Do you need any help?”

Derek shrugged.

It turned out that Stiles was a natural handling the goats, he rambled on to them and to Derek. Not that Derek had much to say, he was shocked at how much one person could say without taking a breath.

Days had passed since the night at the porch, Derek almost on autopilot worked through the ranch. It was now up to him and his siblings to take over. Although, Laura was the real head of the family now. He walked around the pumpkin patch, the sun was high in the sky, but there was a cool breeze keeping him cool. When Derek looked over his shoulder, he saw him. It was Stiles walking to him, he looked older, his body had filled out in his adulthood. But that smile, that easy smile was the same, and one that Derek realized he’d missed so much.

“Well, isn’t it a coincidence meeting you here?” Stiles said.

Derek shook his head, “Uh-huh, and the fact that this is my family’s ranch, or that I work here has nothing to do with it?”

Stiles shrugged, “It could still be a coincidence.”

Derek raised a brow.

“Fine, your sister told me where you were,” Stiles confessed.

Derek nodded, still trying to figure out what to say. But he didn’t need to worry, Stiles could always fill up the silence.

At the dinner table, Stiles was telling them all about his misadventures. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off the young man Stiles had become. Had he always been that bright light that Derek wanted to fall into its embracing warmth?

“I still can’t believe you guys are now in charge by the way,” Stiles said, bringing Derek back to the moment.

Laura shrugged, “Someone had to do it, our parents woke up with wanderlust at their old age”.

Derek laughed, “I remember you practically pushing them out the door, along with Cora.”

Laura stuck her tongue out at her brother, Stiles smiled between them, he’d missed them.

“Stiles, don’t believe a word my brother says, he’s trying to dethrone me,” Laura huffed, winking at Derek.

Laura went to bed, leaving Derek and Stiles to catch up. Derek rocked on the porch swing, this time with Stiles by his side, and a blanket shared between the two. 

“What have you been up to, waiting for me to come back?” Stiles joked, he always was one to break the tension with humor.

“And other things,” Derek said boldly, his heart beating faster as the words could not be taken back.

Stiles looked at him curiously.

Derek wanted to tell him to stay with him, he turned his head to look back at Stiles.

Stiles took the opportunity to lean in closer to him, Derek closing the space between them.

The kiss was tentative, until Derek placed his right hand behind Stiles' neck, deepening the kiss. Everything felt like it made sense, the pieces had finally fit for Derek. Their breathing became labored, as neither wanted to break the connection.

Stiles was the first one to break the kiss, “I…”

What words could one say after years of pent up sexual tension? Derek didn’t open his eyes, afraid that he’d disrupt the spell that they’d created. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked, what exactly, he wasn’t sure just yet. 

Derek opened his eyes, pleading again for the words to come but they’d lodged themself in his throat, too afraid to come out, threatening to stay there forever. 

Stiles took this silence as a rejection, what had he’d been thinking? He stood up quickly, ready to walk away.

“Wait, stay,” Derek whispered, not sure if Stiles had heard him. But Stiles did hear him, he paused, looking down at Derek.

“What?” Stiles asked, not sure what Derek was thinking.

“Stay with me,” Derek gently took Stiles’ hand into his own, “Please.”

They’d laid together that night on Derek’s bed, whispering secrets to each other. It was easier for Derek to tell Stiles how much he loved him, once he was brave enough to ask Stiles to stay. Everything was easier to confess, as the two realized that they’d been in love with each other for too long. Derek wondered if it was the time that he found Stiles by the goats. 

Stiles had really come back to Derek, not knowing how he’d be received. 

The morning light came through the crack in the curtains, waking Derek first. He thought it had all been a dream, but Stiles was still there, he slept peacefully with his arm around Derek’s waist. Of course, that’s exactly how Laura found them, ready to yell at Derek for waking up late. Instead, she mimed hearts and gave Derek several thumbs-up, there might have been a few quick pictures. Derek just knew that the rest of his family would know about him and Stiles before he even took the first sip of his coffee.

“It’s too early to frown, big guy,” Stiles' groggy voice permeating Derek’s thoughts of embarrassment. 

“I think Laura just texted everyone we know,” Derek buried his face into the crook of Stiles' neck. 

“Who do you think asked me to come back?” Stiles smiled at how quickly Derek raised his head to look at him, the shock written on it was priceless.

“You owe me a thousand kisses for the torture I’ll have to endure from my sisters,” Derek whined.

Stiles laughed, “A thousand? I guess I’ll just have to stay here for a while for that.”

“Or forever?” Derek kissed Stiles and heard a loud screech from Laura down the hall.


End file.
